Wishing
by Theresa471
Summary: Insert short story to Death Wish, but in this case Kate Beckett has a surprise for her husband after wishing for a while for it to come true.
"Wishing"

Castle couldn't believe it, his mother walking in on them once again. He would think his mother lives here again, while his wife was behind him trying to hide in her state of undress.

"Richard, I am really sorry to both you and Kate, I seem to be doing a great deal of this lately, but it can't be helped, when I need your help with my endorsement on my new book for my publisher."

"I will mother when I get the chance today, I have a full schedule ahead of me between Kate asking me to help with a new case, Haley and Alexis working at the P.I. office, they need me to advise them on something really important, along with Gina asking me to send in the final chapters for "Killer Heat" and "Devil's Advocate".

"Now that is a busy day, I just wish don't have to work so hard all of the time Richard." While padding her son's cheek before leaving the loft.

"Martha, I wish you all the best with your new book, Rick, was telling me all about it last night, on how wonderful it was." She lied, but it was to make Martha feel better.

"Thanks, I could use all of the help to promote it Kate." She moves her son out of the way to give her usual hug before leaving. It was at this moment, she whispered quickly into Beckett's ear. "How I wish you can give me a grand child Kate?"

Kate was almost in tears when Martha said that to her. While Castle was watching on with the whole scene, wondering what was going on between the two of them.

Castle walks her son to the door of the loft. "Bye Mother."

It was at this particular when Kevin Ryan would be calling Kate Beckett. She had left her cell on the kitchen counter. She walks over to go answer it, with her husband what was going on today. "What did you say Ryan, All right I will come down to the hospital to keep Jenny company for a few hours, it's fine Kevin, I will just call the precinct I will be coming in late today, tell her not worry, I will be their shortly?" She tells her with great patience.

"What's going on Kate?" Castle asked with sincere concern.

"Jenny is feeling a little bit lonely with everyone having to be busy working, Ryan asked me, if I would talk with Jenny for a few hours to keep her company, along with giving me the chance to hold little Nicholas."

"It almost sounds like she wishing you to have a baby some time soon, giving you the chance to hold Nicholas."

"I don't know Rick, we never really finished that conversation awhile back, maybe we should soon talk about it."

"I am up for the challenge in regard to the subject, I just wish to have more time during the next few days to discuss no matter what gets in the way, we surely do need to talk Kate, I would be very interesting to be a father again." He responded with a quick kiss to the back of her neck and right shoulder.

"All right then, we will talk soon on the subject of having a baby, I need to get myself dressed, it's too bad we can't go for round three, we would of, but your mother spoiled the mood at that point."

"I agreed!" He replied before moving off to get ready to leave for the day.

/

After spending some time at the hospital, Jenny was feeling better to have her friend Beckett stay with her. It was time for Nicholas to brought in for his feeding, since Jenny decided once again to breast feed like with Sarah Beth.

"Kate, Would you like to hold Nicholas after I am done feeding him? The nurse walks over to bring little Nicholas in his blanket and placing her son into her arms for feeding.

"Sure, I won't mine at all Jenny, it will give me practice, when I finally tell Rich I am pregnant, he's been hinting at the subject for weeks now, along with mentioning it again this morning."

"God!, I am happy for you, Kate, what did Doctor Anderson have to say after telling you the great news? While positioning Nicholas before placing a breast nipple into his mouth for feeding.

"He said that I need to slow down in the coming months ahead with the pregnancy, he checked out my heart and my entire system to make sure I was up for the challenge of motherhood, besides telling me can no longer have any type of drinks accept for the usual water, ginger ale or tea depending on what you put into it, besides the salt intake to swell up the feet, legs and my breast mostly."

"Ouch!, I am sorry Kate, Nicholas seems to be really hungry, anyway where was I, Rick is going to love it with your breast getting bigger with the pregnancy, by the way when are you going to tell him?"

"I am wishing for tonight, when he's tire, I will be able to catch him off guard, when he's most vulnerable, I will have to watch my tongue with him, once I meet up with him at the precinct, if at all!"

"I wish you, Kate all the best with telling him the news."

Twenty Minutes later

She had her chance to hold Nicholas.

/

Later that evening at the Loft, since Castle only stayed a few moments at the precinct, once the boys were able to go over the case, since his wife wasn't around to be visiting Jenny at the hospital, he was off and running the rest of the day, until finally he arrived home around 7.30 to be exhausted.

She had ordered food out for Chinese, a shot of whiskey for her husband on the counter, while she had a glass of ginger ale to start the routine, and candles around the loft to give it the romantic feel.

She knew that Alexis wouldn't be around, she would be working at the morgue this evening with Doctor Lanie Parish, while Martha was working down town with her new play on Broadway.

When Castle came in, he was wondering what was going on with the loft and his wife having to be looking rather lovely this evening.

"What's the occasion Kate, did I miss something really important?"

"Matter in matter we are celebrating tonight Rick, and I suggest you stop wishing any further for something your wanted for awhile now?" She replies with talking in riddles.

"I just wish for once, you would make any sense Kate, I am just too exhausted to have my brain think clearing."

She hands him an envelope marked Kate Beckett important. He looks at her. "Open it Rick."

He takes the envelope to have him open it. It takes a moment for it to register on his brain.. "OMG, We are going to be having a baby, How I was wishing for this for such a long time?" He says with such excitement with his expression. "Did you plan all this starting with this morning, and my mother coming over?"

"The first of part of it, as for your mother coming over, that was another matter, she is of course, will have to be told, she is going to flip with joy, when we tell her the news."

"I know, well in this case, we need to celebrate after all, how about we go for round three and what ever else comes our way this evening, including the Chinese food?"

"Well then lets go Rick, I have been wishing for this evening all day, even Jenny was pleased with the news, since she has known for the past few days."

She goes to push her husband towards the bedroom. "Before we go into the bedroom, is there is anything else, you like to wish for Rick?"

"Nope!, I have everything I have ever wanted is you and the baby, besides Alexis."


End file.
